


At Last

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [28]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Giant dildo, M/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can sit down and ease the strain in his muscles whenever he wants. Of course, it's not a chair beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written predicament bondage. What have I been doing with my life???

**IV: Bondage**

 

Loki had made it decades ago. He had done all the calculations right down to the millimeasure, built it all with his own hands, smoothed and buffed the wood until it glowed. And yet, back when he made it, it was useless. It would remain there, its room sealed so effectively that only the most powerful workers of seidr even gave the wall the briefest of glances. They had waited _so_ long.

But now the time had come to use it. The battle had raged for four days and nights, the armies of Asgard standing tall against the forces of Muspelheim as they tried to drive into Vanaheim. The warhammer of Thor sang through the air each time he took a step, so precise that the troops began using her song to time their own marching.

The feast was ordered for the morrow; the exhausted soldiers returned home to bathe and rest. Two fighters, two only, returned to Asgard unspent. Loki, because he had varied between combat and illusion, seeding chaos in the midst of the enemy, and Thor, because he was Thor.

Yet even Thor was tired. Near the end, even _his_ arms had begun to shake with strain. It was what they had awaited.

 

"A single word will end this," Loki said. "Remember."

Thor stepped up onto the twin risers that sat next to one another at the base of the post. "I know. I don't want it to."

"You say that now..." Loki stepped up next to him. "Arms up."

Thor raised his arms high, and Loki buckled the heavy leather cuffs about his wrists. Thor tested them with sharp yanks before nodding his satisfaction. There was still some slack in the chain, allowing him motion. He bent his arms, working them while he still could.

When Loki had first shown this to him, he had wanted to use Mjolnir, but they had later discovered that she responded too well when he begged _please, stop_. The alternative Loki found was, of course, longer and thicker and utterly unresponsive to any but the one who controlled its power switch. That was what Loki fixed into place on the support that jutted between Thor's legs and coated with a scented ointment.

"Ready?" Loki asked. He wore his most delicious smile and Thor smiled back.

"Ready."

They had agreed that Loki would get him off before they started. It would go in more easily once the tight muscle began to relax, and his overstimulated nerves would find it more difficult to bear. It was difficult to say which of those things was more appealing.

Loki sank to his knees and took Thor's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking it a little deeper each time, while out of Thor's sight he was covering his finger with more of the thick oil. He pushed it inside with no preamble or warning, and Thor made a choking sound at the suddenness. Loki repeated it twice more, getting Thor more slippery inside each time, before he curled it to press against the firm gland inside him, teasing at the nerves and sucking with long, sharp pulls.

Thor came quickly. It would have been embarrassingly quickly, were it not merely one more step that had to be completed before they could start what they had come here to do. The promise of it, paired with Loki's honeyed mouth sliding down over him and the determined finger pressed into him, hurried him to the brink and over almost before he knew it.

Loki stood, wiping his chin roughly with his sleeve. "Prompt," he said.

Thor gave him a rough smile. "Just doing as I was told," he answered.

"And so it begins."

"It does."

The risers had to be moved evenly. That was the most important thing. The toy was huge; if he didn't keep Thor's torso centered before the post, Thor would end up with a bruise on one cheek and no fun at all. Loki knelt and placed the heels of his hands on the bottom steps. He looked up to meet Thor's eyes, waiting for Thor's nod before pushing them apart. Thor's body went tense with the strain as he rose to the tips of his toes and wrapped his fists around the chains that held his arms. The dildo looked _so_  thick where it jutted up between his legs.

"Is it in place, or do you need me to lower you more?" Loki asked.

"It's just right," Thor said. His voice was ragged.

Loki watched quietly as Thor's muscles, exhausted by the long battle, began to fatigue. His arms shook and shook and suddenly he _couldn't_ and as he sank down onto the toy a pained cry tore from his throat. He let his arms rest perhaps ten seconds before he pulled himself up, off. He was shaking, shuddering, gasping. He was perfect.

The wait was a little shorter the next time, and he stayed on it a little longer. His body was covered in sweat. It caught the torchlight and turned to gold, like he was an obscene idol come to life.

"Big?" Loki asked.

"Huge. Too huge," Thor panted. "Feels like it's splitting me in half."

"I enchanted it. It cannot cause you harm. But if it feels like too much, we can stop."

Thor met his eyes. "Don't you dare," he growled.

Loki grinned up at him. "You love it, don't you? Let me feel where it goes into you." He reached between Thor's legs, felt the tension in the over-stretched ring where it was filled far too far. He stroked his fingers over it, making his brother moan again.

"Please, that's too much. Please," Thor begged.

"Then lift up off it. It's easy enough," Loki told him. He wasn't sure for a moment whether Thor would, but after three long breaths, Thor pulled on his arms and pointed his toes, lifting himself free. Loki followed along as he moved. Thor's hole was gaping, wide and loose. "Oh, brother, you are so open. I think I could fit my whole hand in there with ease."

It was tempting to try it, but Thor's arms were already shaking again, and he barely had time to pull his fingers out of the way before Thor was being filled yet again.

It went on for nearly an hour. Each time, Thor was able to hold himself up a little less, stayed sitting on the huge toy a little longer. At last he sank down with a sigh of finality. "I can't fight it anymore," he said.

"You're ready, then?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. He stayed nearly silent as Loki kicked away the risers, his last vestige of support against the massive toy that overfilled him. Loki knelt before him and clasped weighted anklets onto each leg, adding to the strain he already endured. "Good?" he asked.

"More."

Loki's lips curled into a vicious smile. "You'll be rewarded for that," he promised. The next set of weights broke Thor's composure. Loki stretched to the tips of his toes and kissed the wetness from his brother's cheeks. "I'm going to turn it on now."

Thor cried out again as the toy began to vibrate inside him, pressing against his spot and setting his cock to a constant stream as it twitched and bobbed. His head hung limply as he panted his way through the torment. Loki kept kissing him as he increased the intensity until it reached its limit. He took a step back to admire his handiwork: his powerful brother, helpless, speared and sobbing as he twisted his hips, seeking his climax from the very thing that had him in tears. Loki circled him, taking in the view from all angles, moving in closer to admire the white-taut tension in his ring.

"How do you think they would feel, your warriors, seeing you like this? Would they be horrified at the submission of their leader? Would they envy you? Or would it be me of whom they were envious?" Loki purred. "Who would not desire to see you in such a moment? To feast their eyes and never go. I could send images of your giant hole to them all right now. No names or faces, just this exquisite ass and this cruel thing within. How many of them would appear at the feast with their cheeks still-sex flushed from bringing themselves at the very sight?"

Thor made a pleading sound.

"Don't worry, my dear brother. I am a jealous lover, and this is for me alone. How close are you?"

"I'm so close. Please, I need it, I just need a little more."

"Still more to do on your training? Pity. You trained me _so_ quickly, but then, I always was a fast learner. No, Thor. You will come from this or not at all."

"If only I could move more, I can barely move. Please just let me put my feet down and I know I can do it. Please."

"Oh, I wish I could," Loki cooed. "But that isn't what we agreed. You have a word to stop this, and it isn't _please._ Remember?"

Thor nodded and steeled his face. "I can do it," he said through gritted teeth. He was so close, Loki could taste his desire hanging heavy in the air.

"I do not know if I have ever seen you so beautiful," Loki told him simply. "Taking all that you asked and asking for more, and these tears, this helplessness, they are no shame to you, even these are but further proofs of your might, that you bear them with such grace. I know it is much, I know it is so much, but you do this to please us both, and I desire nothing more than to see you come from this exquisite torture. Think how it will feel, the intensity of this pain only adding its strength to your pleasure when you come for me. Now, Thor, you can do it _now_."

And as if on command, Thor screamed as he shuddered into near-stillness, his body jolted with tremors and shocks as he spilled. Loki's own resistance gave out, then, and he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Thor, absorbing each new wave of his climax as it shook through him. It seemed an eternity before Thor at last came to a slow, gasping halt.

"I'm going to help you down, if you're ready," Loki told him. Thor could only toss his hanging head in answer.

Loki knelt on the sticky floor and drew the steps together so that Thor could stand on them easily. He held his brother's hands as he slowly straightened, easing himself free of the cruel invader. Loki unfastened his wrists, one at a time, helping him to lower his arms and rubbing the strain from the muscles. He wrapped a blanket around the still-trembling shoulders and kept his arm around Thor's waist as he guided him down the stairs.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked gently.

Thor met his eyes and answered with a delirious kiss.


End file.
